Many systems and methods have been developed or, more typically, envisioned which, hypothetically, could automate the capture of patient data and diagnosis of an orthodontic condition. These actual (or contemplated) systems employ certain components and subsystems that may automate the capture of patient data (such as orthodontic images or scans), the transfer of such data to an orthodontist, and/or even the interpretation of such data (or, more typically, discrete portions of such data). However, the currently-available methods and systems fail to comprise an ability to make decisions based on interpreted data, in an automated fashion. In other words, the currently-available methods and systems do not comprise an effective, accurate, and efficient “artificial intelligence” capability, in the automated diagnosis and treatment of an orthodontic condition.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings of the currently-available systems for automated orthodontic diagnosis and treatment.